The little big group
by The Blue Menace
Summary: There are these 5 soldiers just fresh out of college that become special ops there names are Marlowe,Jackson,Haggard,Jacob,and demetruis go on an adventure of a liftime


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything related to Star Wars. I only own my fan characters. I do not claim Star Wars as my own**

Once upon a time there was a planet called Kamino the wettest of the whole galaxy. There were creatures called kaminoeons and they made clones at a cloning facility. those clones were cloned by a skilled man named Jango wasn't just regular man he was really a famous bounty hunter a but young Jango was also a famous bounty hunter but he got killed by a a jedi named Mace Windu.

That planet was called Geonosis it is was the nemesis of Kamino, Geonosis is the the driest of all planets from the galaxy.

but then the Kaminoeons tried to make clones and messed up and made evil clones so all the other clones who didn't turn to the empire got killed by the evil clones with Kenobi and Yoda and the droids, so the empire almost got destroyed then the Rebels (A.K.A the alliance in the oringinal trilogy.) there was a sqaud that are so called the "special ops crap" and captain rex was there leader and the five clones were named Haggard, Marlowe,Demetruis,Jackson,and Jacob. they all just got promoted to special ops Marlowe's class was the sniper+ he was the funny one Haggard was the medic he was the stupid one, demetruis was the brutal one he was the guy with the chain machine gun,jackson was the engineer and the heavy trooper (bazooka carrier) was the smart and the pilot one,jacob was the athletic main Rifle guy.

So it begins.

_BOOSH!_

"_CRAP!" says Jackson. all ops fell of and landed on felucia_ "DANGIT!"says Marlowe and haggard coincedently.

"well thats just great" says jacob bursting with anger.

"Simmer the crap down"! says demetruis

"Jackson STOP PANICKING" says Haggard

"we will all be fine." says Rex

"Wait Jackson your bleeding where are you hurt?" asks Haggard

"My arm." cries Jackson

Haggard runs over to help.

Ah fallen commando gets up who is somehow a zombie

"UM!" screems Marlowe

The zombie's white eyes are really destracting for them.

"Blast that thing"! says Demetruis loding his gun and starts to shoot

"YAY!Its dead!" cries Haggard finishing healing Jackson's arm

"Ok". says Rex

Randomly they get picked up by som gunships from the Rebels.

"Thank you." says Jacob

And the bring them to the Death Star.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2 :<strong>

Darth Vader walks slowly over to them

"So soldiers youv'e sericley killed a zombie so I WILL SEND YOU TO MYGEETO go"! says Vader

"YES SIR"!

(Mygeeto is a huge planet of just ash and destroyesd things

and dead things sadly)

"Man this sort of sucks" says Haggard

"Shut up Haggy"! says Rex

So they land and pretty much almost crash.

"AHHHHHGH!" says Marlowe almost destroying the medic droid himself because of the ashes.

"Why is this planet always nightime ?" asks Haggard

"Maybe be because the sun is covered in the ashy air and the broken tanks." says jacob

"oh thats so not obvious." says demetruis sarcasticly

" Well here is Vaders way of telling us what to do here."

**_DARTH VADER'S QUOTE "This is Darth Vader get the supplies and the amo from those five evil clones, i am out."_**

Alright we can doo iiit!" says Haggard stupidly

They run over and find the amo and supplies.

Marlowe shoots an evil clone with his sniper rifle

The clones are like "GET THEM!"

"DEMETRUIS IS LIKE oh yeah!" says Haggard

Jacob shoots and kills 2 guys

"Theres 3 more."says demetruis wile killing another

Marlowe gets the other two wile Jacob gets the amo and supplies

"YAY!We did it! says haggard

Demetruis calls for someone to pick them up and bring them up to the Death Star and that happens

**MEANWHILE.**

**t**hey land and Vader obviously walks slowly over again

"ugh hurry up" Haggard whispers to Marlowe and they laugh

Vader says "give me the FRICKING AMO or I be BOOOM HEAD SHOT like a physco!"

Haggard gives them to him and randomly a storm troopers head comes over.

Vader sees that and chokes the jedi.

and the ops are like "OOOH wimsicle.

Vader says "Well go to Hoth its that bigg planet of snow the evil; clones and the Rebels teamed up to destroy the Empire bump bump bump!"

MEANWHILE:

Dangit dangit the wall says in Marlowe's scope to the wall "Hmph" he says

They land and actully crash because of Haggard and they lay half burried in the snow.

They get up and find an ATAT they jump in they shoot the giant tank of the enemie

they jump at face first because of 'o daerand, and a bazooka out of nowhere shot the empty ATAT and Rex sadly gets killed by that

"WHY?" CRIES DEMETRUIS

"oh no now you they squad leader demetruis ya now."

They run over to the hoth main base and Jackson gets shot in the stomache with a sniper rifle and bleeds to death before Haggard could come.

"NO!" cries jacob

Marlow gets that sniper.

They capture hoth base and take the clones and the Rebels to the rancor at Jabba's palace" YAY!"SAYS HAGYY WITH SO MUCH EMOTION

They go to the generel the generel says"your all retired!"

So they burry Jackson and Rex at the grave yard

So they go home and have a happy life!

**THE END**


End file.
